The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system.
An increasing number of services are provided in which a user uploads content to a server and browses it with a Web browser or the like, as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-060210.
In these services, a plurality of users not only manage their own content but also can open their content among them or can share part of their content.
In servers in related art, however, to assign a name, that is, meta tag information, to user's own content, the user has set the meta tag information by himself or herself. In view of this situation, a technology that automatically assigns meta tag information to content has been desired.
The present disclosure provides an information processing apparatus that includes a content search unit that searches for related content, which is related to reference content, which is content possessed by the user, from compared content, which is content other than the reference content, and also includes a meta tag assignment unit that sets meta tag information, which is a name of the reference content, according to the related content.
The present disclosure also provides an information processing method that includes a search for related content, which is related to reference content, which is content possessed by the user, from compared content, which is content other than the reference content, and also the setting of meta tag information, which is a name of the reference content, according to the related content.
The present disclosure also provides a program that implements a content search function that searches for related content, which is related to reference content, which is content possessed by the user, from compared content, which is content other than the reference content, and also includes a meta tag assignment function that sets meta tag information, which is a name of the reference content, according to the related content.
The present disclosure also provides an information processing apparatus that includes a server and a user terminal; the server has a content searching unit that searches for related content, which is related to reference content, which is content possessed by the user, from compared content, which is content other than the reference content, and also includes a meta tag assignment unit that sets meta tag information, which is a name of the reference content, according to the related content; the user terminal asks the server to assign meta tag information to the reference content.
Therefore, the present disclosure can set meta tag information in the reference content according to related content.
As described above, the present disclosure can automatically assign meta tag information to content.